Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast
Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast is a toy monster that joined the forces of The Watcher. Personality Pigmon is very lonely and unsociable, this is mostly due to his lack of courage to ask others to be his friends or hang out with them. His lonely personality blinded him and prevented him from seeing the world as it is, thinking that it was just a mess. Even though he joined The Watcher's forces, his actions don't seem to be of truly malicious intent, rather of desperecy. He is also willing to accept judgement but only by beings who can also accept being judged. Appearance Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast resembles Powered Pigmon but more bulky and with larger claws. History Originally a normal Toy Monster, Unholy Powered Bandai Pigmon Beast was very unsociable and didn't have many friends. Due to his loneliness he had lots of time to think, he thought about the world at its current state and how foul it was, he wished to cleanse the world of all evil in it, but he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere without power. The Watcher, an eldritch being that was sent to the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure universe, approached him with an offer, that he would give him great power as long as he agrees to become his minion. Pigmon, joined. Upon obtaining his new dark powers, he made his way across the land, slaughtering all in his wake. All who tried to stop him faced fates worse than death. Eventually, he crossed paths with a race of Femigons and preceded to slaughter them, only for one to rise to the occasion and absorb the energy of all the remaining Femigons and Toy Kaiju and ascending to become the being currently known as X-Plus Femigon. With her newfound powers, she defeated Pigmon. However, The Watcher had found Pigmon badly injured, he took the beast away and healed him, entrusting him with leadership of The Unholy Army. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure The Unholy Army! TBA The Puppet Master TBA Abilities * Unholy Powers : As his name suggests, he is an unholy being and thus has mastered the dark arts. He was given these powers by The Watcher. ** Dark Dimension : He can create a pocket dimension. From the inside, it is a dark forest with a blood red sky, it's always raining. The grass and the leaves in the trees are a black color. The whole place has an aura of lifelessness. ** Dark Projection : He can project a giant dark image of himself wherever he wishes. ** Judgemental Face : Pigmon stares at his foe's soul and immobilizes both of them. By doing this, he can view their memories. This doesn't hurt them, instead he can see what their biggest regrets in life were and their greatest fears. He gathers all their Minus Energy this way. *** Dark Creation : Upon gathering enough minus energy, he can bring his foe's greatest fear to life. * Hell Flames : A stream of flames fired from his mouth. It may not be extremely powerful, but if a being is somehow killed by it, the price they have to pay makes up for the attack's lack of power. If a being gets killed by this attack, their soul is sent to the Valley of Flames in the Monster Graveyard, there their soul is scorched eternally. This works for every being, even if they are not technically monsters. * Sleeping Gas : He exhale a toxic gas that, upon being inhaled, can make others fall asleep. ** Nightmare : He can enter the dreams of sleeping beings to mess with their subconscious. This can be used to extend their slumber or torture them. The only way to ditch him is to wake up the sleeping being, that will force UPBPB to exit their body and leave him wounded. ** Soul Feeding : If he stays inside of their dreams for too long, the sleeping one's soul will start feeling weak, preventing them from waking up. Even if they do wake up after this, their bodies will be extremely weak. * Eye Probes : He can create eye probes similar to Gan-Q's. They are sentient and move freely. They are connected to him in a spiritual level, thus he sees what they see. ** Flash Beam : They can fire purple eye beams they are quite powerful, but upon being used, the probes will be temporarily blinded. * Powered Beam : A scarlet beam fired from his mouth, instead of harming others, it can increase their physical strength but decrese their speed. Always used in allies. Trivia * This was my attempt at making a serious toy kaiju. * Powered Beam and Judgemental Face were attacks created by Emgaltan, but made more serious. * His name is an "evil" version of Divine Bullmark Detton God's name. Gallery Bandai Powered Pigmon doesnt give a frick.jpg|"What?! Whatdya want?" Category:Furnozilla Category:Demons Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Fire Kaiju